MISIÓN EN LEVILLEDULAIT
by FANI-SAMA CORY-CHAN Y LIA-SAN
Summary: capítulo1:Un sueño de camino a LEVILLEDULAIT


**Fan Fic: MISIÓN EN LEVILLEDULAIT **

Esta historia es una aventura mas de Ed y Al de Fullmetal Alchemist, la cual se ubica después de la película, donde Al ya recupero su cuerpo, y se encuentran en su mundo.

A demás en la historia llegamos a hacer referencia a algunas otras series como X, Dragon Ball, Ouran high school host club, Naruto, etc. Así que si encuentran mención de alguno de ellos es solo para dar un poco de variación a la historia.

**Capitulo 1: Un sueño de camino a LEVILLEDULAIT**.

Ed. 18 añosAl: 17 años

Ed y Al se encuentran en la ofician de Roy Mustang.

Roy se encontraba en su escritorio firmando el cerro de hojas que tenia en el.

ED: Coronel, te exigimos unas vacaciones, hemos llevado mas de un año trabajando para ti, y tu ni siquiera te has dignado a darnos eso de recompensa.- dejando caer sus manos con fuerza en el escritorio.

AL: Vamos hermano cálmate, de verdad no hay que hacer tanto alboroto.

ROY- con una sonrisa picara- mira pequeño Ed.

ED: AAAAAHHHH!, ¿A quien rayos le dices pequeño?, ¿dices que soy tan pequeño que necesitas una lupa para poder verme?-furioso-.

ROY: Mira, ya cálmate- dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo-les voy a decir el motivo por el cual los llame.

El coronel, toma un fólder que esta en se escritorio, se levanta y se dirige hacia ellos.

ROY: Como, aparentemente ustedes han realizado un buen trabajo en todo este tiempo, me han dado ordenes de darles unas "vacaciones".

Ed y Al se quedaron viendo el uno al otro sin poder creer lo que Roy les decía.

ED: Ya Roy, enserio, deja de bromear.

ROY: No estoy bromeando- poniendo una cara muy seria-.

AL: ¿Pero? ¿por qué razón no nos habías dicho nada?

ROY: Entonces ¿por que razón creen que les hable?

ED: ¿Para explotarnos mas?- entre dientes.

AL: Hermano, no digas eso, al fin conseguimos lo que queríamos.

ROY: Tengan esto- aventándoles el fólder.

ED: Y esto, ¿que es?

ROY: Primero, son sus boletos para la ciudad LEVILLEDULAIT (la ciudad fue inventada por nosotras, y es como una contraparte de Francia y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia), segundo, contiene las reservaciones del hotel y un poco de dinero extra por si surge un contratiempo.

AL: ¿Cuándo partimos?

ROY: Pues, ahora mismo, ya que una gran misión los espera.

ED y AL: ¿Misión?

ROY (tosiendo): Perdón, es la costumbre, quise decir "vacaciones". Así que salgan los dos de mi oficina- mientras los saca empujando del lugar-.

ED y AL: Ah, bueno.

En el tren, Ed y Al se encuentran desayunando y en eso se escucha una explosión mientas el tren se detiene muy bruscamente.

AL: ¿Qué pasa?

ED: No te preocupes debe de ser alguna falla en el tren .

AL: No lo creo, lo mejor será que vallamos a investigar.

Los hermanos se asoman por la ventana, y ven pasa un niño de cabellos parados en una nube voladora.

ED y AL: EXTRAÑOOOOOOOOO.- mirándose el uno al otro.

Ed y Al se bajan del tren y no logran ver mas que humo y fuego provenientes de los últimos vagones del tren. Ellos se acercan y escuchan a una niña llorar, se acercan a donde esta ella y ven que esta atrapada entre los escombros.

ED:¿No te preocupes, te voy a sacar de aquí?

Ed junta sus manos y transmuta los escombros en un conejito. Al carga a la niña y al conejo, para alejan un poco de entre los escombros.

AL: ¿Qué te paso pequeña?- mientras le entrega el conejito que Ed transmuto

Inesperadamente se forma una X de fuego y aparece un joven con uniforme escolar y una espada en la mano, gritando - ¡KOTORI! ¿dónde estas? – en eso fija su mirada el los hermanos Elric

KAMUI(X): ¡Ah! Perdón, aquí no es, me equivoque de manga- mientras desaparece entre las llamas.

ED: Y ¿quién rayos era ese?

AL: Si, y ¿quién es Kotori?

KOTORI: Yo me llamo Kotori, pero a el nunca lo había visto.

ED: Bueno omitiendo eso ...

AL: Mejor cuéntanos que te sucedió.

KOTORI: Mi padre y yo, nos encontrábamos desayunando en muestro vagón del tren, cuando tres hombres con armadura negra abrieron la puerta y uno de ellos se acerco a mi padre y lo golpeo. En eso los tres tomaron una posición extraña y dijeron alo así como ANTENA CARNATION y después de ahí ya no se lo que paso, y cuando desperté mi Papa ya no estaba – y comenzó a sollozar

(Nota: nos referimos a la leche y si son Saga, Camus y Shura de Saint Seiya).

ED: ¿Leche?. ASCO, en realidad esos tipos deben de ser muy malos para usar ataques con esos nombres.

AL: Hermano, eso no importa, y mejor dinos- viendo a Kotori- ¿por qué fue que se llevaron a tu padre?

KOTORI: No se, aunque...-pensando detenidamente- unos días antes a mi papa le pidieron que se fuera de Ciudad Central, le entregaron una caja la cual el trato de abrir, pero ese señor la cerro rápidamente y le advirtió que no la intentara volver abrir.

ED: Y ¿no viste lo que había adentro?

KOTORI: Lo único que vi fue una luz cálida que cegó y sentí mucha paz y alegría, no se que ere pero debe de ser algo muy valioso.

ED: MMM... con que una caja

AL: No te preocupes pequeña, nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu papá

ED: ¡Ah no!, estas loco, por algo estamos de vacaciones

AL: Hermano, no seas así, hay que ayudarla, además mira sus ojitos.

Ed miro a la niña y vio que tenia unos ojitos muy tiernos, a los cuales no se pudo resistir.

ED: ¡Ahh! Esta bien

AL: Por cierto, ¿A donde se dirigían?

KOTORI: A LEVILLEDULAIT

AL: ¡Perfecto!, si quieres puedes acompañarnos

KOTORI: Esta bien

ED: Pero primero tenemos que arreglar la situación del tren.

ED y AL pusieron sus manos en posición para realizar una transmutación y arreglar el tren, todos se sorprendieron mucho al ver que son Alquimistas, ya que en esos rumbos no son muy comunes de ver.

Así los tres continuaron su camino hasta la ciudad, en eso Ed se durmió y soñó que...

Una mañana en Rizembul, en la casa de los hermanos Elric.

ED: 8 años AL: 7 años

Ed despierta sobresaltado por el sueño que tuvo y se queda mirando a Al que se encuentra dormido a su lado.

En su sueño veía a Al envuelto en una sombra negra y gritando con desesperación- "PERDÓNANOS MAMÁ, SOLO QUERÍAMOS ESTAR CON TIGO".

En eso un grito lo hace reaccionar, y tanto el como Al bajan a ver que fue lo que sucedió.

ED: ¿Que pasa Winrry?

WINRRY: Es que en la caja del cereal me salió la llave mágica de CLOW- dijo con mucha alegría.

AL: ¡Que bien Winrry?

ED: Y ¿por esa tontería gritaste?- mirándola con desprecio.

WINRRY: Esto no es ninguna tontería, ya que es una pieza única de colección de Card Captor Sakura, mi serie favorita, y con esto solo me hace falta el báculo especial de Sakura, para al fin poder formar parte del club oficial de Kero-chan.

ED: No me importa si es para formar parte del club conejito-chan o karo-chan o lo que sea, para mi es una tontería.

WINRRY: Al, ¿verdad que ti si me apoyas?- poniendo unos ojitos muy tiernos y acercándose a el.

AL: Ah... eh...eh..., ¡vamos a desayunar!-muy nervioso y rojo.

ED: Ya, esta bien.

ED (pensando): pero sigue siendo una tontería.

Después del desayuno los tres salieron a jugar, y de momento.

WINRRY: ¿Dónde estas conejito?- con desesperación.

ED: ¿Qué ocurre Winrry?

WINRRY: Ed, por favor ayúdame a buscar a mi conejito- llorando.

ED: Que tonta eres, además, yo no tengo tiempo para buscarlo.

WINRRY: Eres muy malo Ed

AL: No llores. Yo te ayudare a buscarlo.

WINRRY: ¡Gracias! Al tu si eres un buen amigo, no como otros- volteando a ver a Ed.

ED: Esta bien te voy a ayudar.

Los tres comenzaron a buscar al conejito por todas parte.

AL: ¡WINRRY! ¡WINRRY!, mira ya encontré a tu conejito.

WINRRY: Ahh! Conejito, te extrañe mucho- abrazándolo con fuerza.

ED: Al, que bueno que lo encontraste, así yo no tendré que oír mas sus lloriqueos.

AL: ¿Por qué eres tan malo con ella hermano?

WINRRY: No me importa lo que digas Ed, además, Al muchas gracias por encontrarlo- mientras se acercaba a el y le da un beso en la mejilla.

AL: Ah... eh... de nada Winrry.

ED: Y yo ¿qué?, también te ayude a buscarlo ¿oh no?, merezco algo de crédito- muy celoso.

WINRRY: Pero Al lo hizo por que es bueno conmigo y tu no- mirándolo con recelo- además cuando crezca me voy a casar con el.

ED: ¿Eso es enserio AL?

AL: Eh... ah... mira hermano, parece que va a llover, el cielo se esta nublando, parece que va a llover ¡hay mama me estoy mojando!

ED: Ya deja de jugar y contesta de una vez...- muy enojado.

WINRRY: Tu que te metes, esto no te debería de interesar ¿oh si?- con gran interés.

ED: Ah... eh... no, por supuesto que ¡NO!

En eso Winrry toma de la mano a Al...

WINRRY: Bueno, ya déjalo y mejor vamos a tomar té con conejito.

ED: ¿ Yo también puedo ir?

WINRRY (volteando y muy enojada): ¡NOOOO!

De repente...

AL: Hermano ya despierta, ya llegamos a la estación.


End file.
